Maldito Outono
by sopphs
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha não era do género que ia a eventos sociais de grande nível. Honestamente, ele não era do tipo sociável por qualquer ângulo que olhássemos. E ver-se enfiado no meio daquele amontoado de gente não era a sua situação predilecta SasuNaru
1. God Bless the Broken Road

**Maldito Outono**

by Sophia Soares

* * *

_ Sasuke Uchiha não era do género que ia a eventos sociais de grande nível. Honestamente, ele não era do tipo sociável por qualquer ângulo que olhássemos. E ver-se enfiado no meio daquele amontoado de gente não era, sem margem para dúvidas, a sua situação predilecta. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1: God Bless the Broken Road**

Era uma tarde de Outono como qualquer outra. Os adultos deslocavam-se de um lado para outro para levar a gente miúda para as escolas, as folhas teimavam em cair das árvores e a ficarem espalhados pelo chão, o frio obrigava as pessoas a andarem cada vez mais cobertas, fazendo com que as roupas frescas e, no ponto de vista de uma pessoa com o mínimo de pudor, demasiado provocantes e descaradas, fossem deixadas de lado, num canto remoto do guarda-roupa.

Naruto, ao contrário do resto das crianças da sua idade – que se divertiam a fazer montes de folhas e depois saltar para cima delas – nunca tinha gostado do Outono. Quem sabe, talvez pela sua falta de amor á escola e esta, por sua vez, começar no Outono… mas a verdade é que ele nunca tinha gostado dessa época do ano, mesmo antes de entrar para a escola. É curioso a maneira como as pessoas sempre precisam de uma justificação para tudo, até para uma simples coisa como gostar ou não gostar de algo.

O loiro tinha perto de nove anos naquela altura e desde sempre tinha ido para casa sozinho. O pai era um empresário bastante ocupado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, bastante presente em todos os momentos da vida dele, e a mãe era uma cirurgiã num dos hospitais mais conceituados do país. Então, era difícil para eles irem buscá-lo á escola. Nesse caminho entre a escola e a casa, ele costumava parar por um parque, já que havia uma remota hipótese de que a rapariga que ele gostava, Haruno Sakura, passasse por lá no seu caminho para as aulas de ballet.

Quando chegou ao parque, deparou-se com um rapaz, provavelmente com a mesma idade que ele, no banco onde ele costumava-se sentar. Nunca o tinha visto por aquelas zonas e, aparentemente, ele era bastante rico, já que usava o uniforme de uma das escolas mais prestigiadas de todo o país.

Naruto tentou evitar contacto com o rapaz. Nunca gostara daqueles ricaços presunçosos e, supostamente, talentosos. No entanto, por mera coincidência – ou talvez por trabalho do destino – tropeçou numa pedra que se encontrava no meio do caminho, acabando por cair mesmo aos pés do outro.

- Desculpa – disse, corando de seguida ao ver a forma como o outro o olhava fixamente, com uma expressão que não transparecia qualquer emoção. Naruto ficava terrivelmente embaraçado quando o olhavam. Ainda mais quando esse alguém era um desconhecido. O outro – mais por uma questão de educação do que propriamente gentileza ou simpatia – estendeu-lhe a mão, sem proferir uma única palavra. O loiro aceitou o gesto, mas não conseguiu deixar de reparar no olhar de desdém do outro. – Obrigada…

Naruto sentou-se ao lado do outro para limpar a sua camisola, que tinha ficado suja com terra, e, pelos parâmetros de uma pessoa com uma vida social normal, achou melhor meter conversa.

- Então … é a primeira vez que te vejo por aqui.

O rapaz continuou calado, sem sequer olhar para o loiro. "Será que é mudo?" pensou, olhando mais uma vez para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- És mudo? – se fosse realmente mudo iria acenar com a cabeça em sinal de resposta, certo? Ou talvez fosse surdo-mudo. Ele olhou para o loiro e arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa e, depois, voltou a olhá-lo com desdém. Obviamente não era surdo, já que tinha ouvido o que ele tinha dito, e, não tendo acenado ou usado linguagem gestual, não era mudo pela certa. Naruto ficou enervado com o rapaz ao seu lado e rapidamente se levantou e encarou-o frente a frente – EI! A tua mãe não te ensinou a responder quando alguém te faz uma pergunta?

- Quem és tu para falar da educação que me deram? – perguntou, ficando visivelmente irritado com a pergunta do outro.

- Oh, a final o menino fala! – Naruto sorriu para o outro de uma maneira bastante peculiar, ou seja, fechando os olhos e esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha, que realçava ainda mais os três riscos que tinha em cada lado da cara. Estendeu-lhe a mão. – Naruto Namikaze.

O outro apertou a mão do loiro e disse, no seu tom de voz apático e monocórdico:

- Sasuke Uchiha.

*

Passaram-se três Outonos como aquele, e desde então Naruto e Sasuke encontravam-se todos os dias no parque. Mais uma vez, as folhas ameaçavam cair das respectivas árvores, já apresentando as variadas cores, desde o forte e vivo vermelho, ao delicado amarelo.

- Ainda não percebi porquê que não gostas do Outono…

- E eu ainda não percebi porquê que precisas de uma justificação para tudo. – o loiro debruçou-se no banco e pôs os braços atrás das costas. – Sinceramente, se eu não gosto é porque não gosto, não é preciso justificação.

- Há uma razão para tudo. Quando respondes a uma pergunta que te é imposta, há sempre uma razão porque respondeste aquilo.

- Quando adormeço na aula e o prof pergunta-me algo e eu acordo e respondo algo disparatado não há razão para isso.

- Há sim senhor. A razão é que tu és um idiota sem um neurónio sequer, que não consegue estar atento em algo que não seja uma taça de ramen – o olhar do loiro começou a brilhar só com a mínima menção à palavra – e por isso acabas por responder a primeira coisa que te vêm à cabeça.

Naruto piscou os olhos e começou a pensar em algo inteligente para responder ao o Uchiha, embora tenha fracassado na tentativa e decidiu recorrer ao sarcasmo:

- Muito inteligente Sherlock … Prémio Nobel da dedução para o senhor Sasuke "Oh sou tão bom e sei tudo que há para saber sobre tudo e ainda mais alguma coisa" Uchiha.

*

No Outono seguinte, Sasuke já não estava no banco do parque. E, aos poucos, Naruto foi esquecendo a aparência do Uchiha, lembrando-se apenas de um simples pormenor. Os olhos. Negros e profundos. Ao primeiro olhar, totalmente opacos e que não deixam transparecer nem um sentimento, mas, ao olhar mais cuidadoso, tão expressivos e legíveis como um livro.

E, as folhas iam caindo, uma por uma, sem a mínima vergonha ao deixarem a pobre árvore à mercê do frio que o Inverno estaria prestes a trazer. E, Naruto, finalmente admitiu, que talvez houvesse uma justificação para tudo, e que ele gostaria de ouvir as justificações de outras pessoas. Principalmente quando elas desaparecem sem dar motivo para. Como as folhas, que abandonavam a árvore sem razão para. Apenas, porque era Outono.

* * *

Bem, espero que gostem, e espero postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que possa ^^) Já tenho o ínicio pronto, só falta mais um bocadinho. Acho que isto vai ter apenas 3 capítulos. Neste capítulo não houve yaoi, mas no próximo já há, e, quem saiba, se me der na cabeça, no terceiro ponho lemon

E ... **REVIEW! **

Elas podem salvar a vida de uma ficwriter T_T


	2. Why can't I?

E, depois de muita luta com o pc do meu avô, de um carregador novo, de muitos nosebleeds e a cara vermelha que nem um pimentão enquanto escrevia isto ... aqui vai o novo capítulo de Maldito Outono. Decidi, para compensar, fazer dois capítulos (o que era esperado para ser feito em dois capitulos separados e mais pequenos) num capítulo muito maior do que é costume eu fazer. E mudei a rating para M porque já temos lemon neste capítulo. Aff, foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi lemon na minha vida. Por isso, tá uma caca totalmente horrivel que nem sei como é que arranjei coragem para postar esta caca T_T Mesmo assim, espero que gostem ^_^

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Why Can't I?**

Sasuke Uchiha não era do género que ia a eventos sociais de grande nível. Honestamente, ele não era do tipo sociável por qualquer ângulo que olhássemos. E ver-se enfiado no meio daquele amontoado de gente não era, sem margem para dúvidas, a sua situação predilecta.

Podiam lembrá-lo porquê que ele estava ali? Pois, pelo que parece, não há nenhuma justificação válida. E por isso ele estava ali contrariado. Sasuke sempre fora uma pessoa dada às justificações, precisava sempre de uma razão para tudo. Já quando o tinham enviado para estudar na América, há 10 anos atrás, ele tinha protestado. Não havia nenhuma razão para fazerem aquilo, era apenas um mero capricho do seu pai que queria que ambos os seus filhos estudassem nas mesmas escolas que ele. Itachi, o seu irmão mais velho, naquela altura, já estava na América há vários anos e estava a acabar o secundário.

Tinham-se passado dez anos desde que o seu pai o enviara para o estrangeiro, onde ele tinha completado os seus estudos com nota máxima, sendo considerado um prodígio. Agora, via-se preso a uma festa de boas vindas da alta sociedade, há qual ele se via inserido.

Estavam várias famílias lá reunidas, fazendo com que a festa mais parecesse uma reunião para discutir uma união as diversas empresas lá representadas, do que umas boas vindas ao membro mais novo dos Uchihas. Dentro dessas famílias, um nome realçou-se na cabeça do moreno. Namikaze.

- Sasuke-kun! O teu pai quer falar contigo. Ah, e o teu irmão também.

Era Karin, uma das suas melhores amigas. Tinham estudado juntos na América, e, desde então, nunca se tinham separado (isto em termos oficiais, já que na versão de Sasuke – e talvez a mais credível de todas – Karin não o tinha largado desde o segundo que lhe pôs a vista em cima). Ela era ruiva, usava óculos, que chamavam ainda mais a atenção para os olhos vermelhos pouco comuns numa pessoa com parâmetros bem definidos de normalidade. Mas … desde quando a vida de Sasuke era normal?! Ele não tinha amigos normais. A família dele, começando em Itachi, era insana em todos os sentidos que essas seis letras pudessem ter. Tinha sido despachado para a América com apenas 13 anos, e deixado á mercê do seu padrinho, igualmente insano, Orochimaru. Enfim, uma quantidade de insanidades com as quais Sasuke Uchiha tinha que conviver todos os dias.

- 'Tá. – respondeu indiferente.

- Na minha terra, meu filho, diz-se "Obrigado Karin-chan, por teres atravessado uma sala inteira só para me dizeres isso, quando podias ter mandado um empregado vir cá. Mas não … como és muito gentil, preferiste dar o recado pessoalmente e eu estou-te muito agradecido por isso."

Sasuke ignorou-a, fazendo o caminho até a um amontoado de raparigas, ou melhor dizendo, ursos esfomeados, que rondava o Uchiha mais velho. Sinceramente, parecia que Itachi estava besuntado de mel e que elas queriam lambê-lo todo (nenhuma parte excluída). O moreno até que nem se importava se não fosse um simples senão. O mel de Itachi não se comparava ao do próprio. Parecia que tinha um íman que as atraía mais do que bombons de chocolate e sapatos. _Juntos. _

O caminho por entre as feras foi bastante atribulado. O Uchiha podia jurar que tinha perdido um pedaço de roupa ali no meio, e que o seu cabelo estava despenteado o suficiente para os pássaros confundirem aquilo com um ninho.

- Otouto! – o seu irmão, Itachi, era um homem de cabelos negros e longos, corpo bem estruturado e olhos negros. Usava, assim como Karin, óculos, já que a sua visão tinha vindo a degradar desde há uns anos para cá.

- Quê que queres Itachi?

- Ai tanta antipatia …

- Vai á merda!

- A mãezinha não te deu educação suficiente? – Itachi sorriu ao ver a cara de raiva do irmão. Sinceramente, quem era Itachi para falar da educação que lhe deram? Ele teve a mesma, e Sasuke bem sabia que o irmão dizia muitos mais palavrões do que ele. – Foram os ares da América que te fizeram mal certo? Ou então arranjaste alguém especial que te deu as voltas á cabeça?

Sasuke corou um pouco devido á afirmação do mais velho. Sim, ele tinha tido uma "pessoa especial" durante o tempo em que estivera no estrangeiro. O mais especial dessa mesma pessoa era o facto de ser, assim como Sasuke, um rapaz. Chamava-se Suigetsu e era amigo de longa data (se é que os pudemos chamar de amigos) da Karin. Sasuke simpatizava-se com Suigetsu, e ele tinha de admitir que o rapaz era muito bom na cama. Para além de mais, o Uchiha aproveitou-se da situação para tentar esquecer uma pessoa que não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele não se lembrava do nome do outro, apenas da aparência física. Era loiro, pele morena, tinha olhos azuis e profundos e três riscas em cada lado da face, que o faziam único.

- Indo directo ao assunto – Itachi levou um copo de vinho à boca – O quê que tu achas da Karin?

- A Karin? Quê que tem a Karin? – Sasuke perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança.

- Responde à minha pergunta.

- A Karin é uma boa amiga, embora por vezes seja irritante, é inteligente e tem um sentido de humor um pouco estranho.

- E fisicamente?

Sasuke procurou Karin com o olhar e, quando finalmente a encontrou, começou a olhá-la como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. Ela tinha um corpo bastante apetecível para qualquer homem. Tinha curvas, seios fartos e uma beleza bastante discreta, não como aquelas raparigas que usavam maquilhagem e vestidos exagerados.

- Até que nem é má, porquê?

Itachi não teve tempo de responder, pois naquele momento já o pai de ambos tinha se aproximado e puxava Sasuke para longe. Uchiha Fugaku era um homem autoritário e um pai ausente. Era o chefe de uma das famílias mais importantes e conservadoras do Japão e dono de inúmeras empresas, e por isso, não tinha sido muito presente na vida de ambos os filhos. Dera-lhes uma das melhores educações, nas melhores universidades do mundo e sempre lhes dera tudo o que eles pedissem, fazendo com que os irmãos Uchiha fossem conhecidos por terem tudo o que quisessem com um mero estalar de dedos.

- Sabes muito bem quem são as pessoas que estão aqui, não sabes? – Fugaku disse numa forma autoritária. – São as personalidades mais importantes do Japão, incluindo os chefes das famílias mais ricas. Nós vamos assinar um contracto com os Namikaze, por isso ajudava se te aproximasses do filho único, e por isso o herdeiro, deles. É um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis e tem a tua idade. Vê se o procuras. Percebeste?

- Sim, pai. - já não usava o mesmo tom de desprezo e superioridade com o qual se dirigira às outras pessoas, mas sim de respeito e admiração. A única coisa que Sasuke realmente aspirava, era fazer o pai orgulhoso.

*

- Então, quê que achas Sakura-chan?

- É lindo! Eu sempre sonhei estar numa festa da alta sociedade como esta! – Sakura aproximou-se do outro e depositou, ternamente, um beijo na face do loiro – És o melhor namorado do mundo!

Sakura afastou-se do outro e começou a olhar para cada canto do salão, vendo as pessoas com os seus vestidos elegantes e smokings caríssimos a dançar. Os olhos da rapariga pareciam brilhar e o loiro não conseguia evitar um sorriso. Ela era incrível e emanava uma felicidade extrema que iluminava a vida dele. Desde que o pai tinha-se tornado o dono de uma das empresas mais importantes do Japão, que a sua vida se tinha tornado um inferno. Festas da alta sociedade, pessoas interesseiras a rodearem-no, a sua vida totalmente exposta em jornais, … já não tinha mais privacidade.

- Naruto-kun!

Era Hinata, a herdeira da família Hyuuga. Era uma rapariga adorável, com olhos perolados e cabelo negro-azulado longo. Quando eram mais novos, Hinata não conseguia aproximar-se de Naruto sem desmaiar, corar, ou gaguejar, mas agora tornara-se uma mulher mais independente e extrovertida. Estava acompanhada por Neji, o seu primo e dois anos mais velho.

- Hinata-chan! Neji! – Naruto saltou para cima deles e abraçou-os com bastante força. – Tive saudades vossas! Como está a Hanabi-chan?

Hanabi era a irmã mais nova de Hinata e, também, a filha preferida de Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Está óptima. O relacionamento dela com a Hinata tem melhorado bastante. – Neji respondeu, sorrindo.

Os dois afastaram-se de Sakura e Naruto, e foram para perto de Hiashi, que os chamava.

- Porca? – Sakura olhou na direcção de uma rapariga loira, com uma franja que lhe tapava um dos olhos. Vestia um vestido de gala azul claro.

- Testuda! Não sabia que vinhas a uma festa destas!

- O Naruto convidou-me. – Sakura sorriu para o namorado e depois começou a andar para longe juntamente com a amiga. Virou-se para trás. – Naruto! Eu e a Ino vamos ver se encontramos o Shikamaru e os outros. Ouvi dizer que eles também vêm. 'Té já!

Naruto suspirou. Não era desta que ele iria encontrar o momento perfeito para fazer o que tinha planeado para essa noite. Olhou mais uma vez para a namorada. Ela era estrondosamente linda, com aqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa que lhe caíam até mais ou menos o comprimento dos ombros, olhos grandes e verdes e a cara semelhante à de um anjo. Apesar de tudo tem um temperamento de um demónio. E bem … digamos que quando eram jovens a Haruno não o tinha tratado da melhor maneira possível, ignorando-o e andando sempre atrás de um … como é que ela dizia? … "amigo da classe alta" ou seja, "um rapaz abastado qualquer com a mania que é bom e, supostamente perfeito que Naruto (supostamente) nunca tinha visto na vida". Custava a entrar na cabeça de Naruto, a hipótese de que ele, agora, também era um desses rapazes abastados, apesar de que ele não tinha a mania que era bom. Bem …

- Hey, puto, já lhe perguntaste?

- Ah!! Pai, assustaste-me! Que é isso de aparecer por de trás de mim quando eu tou a fazer um reflexo da minha vida nos últimos dez anos!

- Uhm … não sabia que eras desses de andar a pensar no passado. Então, quê que aconteceu nos últimos dez anos?

O loiro mais pequeno olhou para o outro. Muito tinha acontecido nos últimos dez anos. Ele e a Sakura começaram a namorar. A pequena empresa do seu pai começou a ter um sucesso estrondoso, até se tornar numa das maiores do Japão. Tinha "feito amor" pela primeira vez, com a Sakura. Tinha acabado o curso. E tinha perdido para sempre aquela pessoa que lhe era muito especial e que, por mais que ele tentasse, nunca conseguiria voltar a lembrar-se dela. Era esquisito. Essa pessoa tinha marcado tanto a vida dele ao ponto de ele não conseguir parar de pensar nela. Tinha sonhos da altura em que tinha 12 anos mas aparecia sempre uma espécie de nuvem branca na cara da pessoa. Menos à volta dos olhos. Estes estavam tão marcados na sua mente, que ele nunca se iria esquecer deles. Aqueles olhos negros e inexpressivos.

- Nem queiras saber. – Naruto levou a mão ao seu bolso, onde se encontrava um lindo (e caro) anel de diamantes, que ainda não tinha sido usado para o seu propósito. Pronto, estava decidido. Ele iria perguntar-lhe mesmo agora. – Bem pai… tenho que ir.

Naruto correu por entre as pessoas que conversavam sobre temas aleatórios. Por entre as pessoas que dançavam ao som da música. Por entre as pessoas que coravam até às orelhas, ficando simplesmente a olharem-se durante muitos minutos, de mãos dadas. Por entre os grupos de raparigas que ficavam a apreciar de longe os possíveis bons partidos da festa. Por entre os grandes magnatas que discutiam as questões políticas, económicas e sociais do país. Por entre tudo e todos. Há procura de uma única pessoa. Haruno Sakura.

*

A rapariguinha, ou melhor, _mulher_ dos cabelos rosa estava a divertir-se imenso. Tinha reencontrado com amigos de infância. Tinha conhecido novas pessoas. Tinha dançado que nem uma louca com Ino. E, agora, estava cansada deste mundo do faz de conta e a única coisa que queria era encontrar o seu namorado e sentar-se numa varanda com ele. A olhar a lua e as estrelas. Trocar umas carícias, talvez. Uns beijos ali e acolá. Um toque mais atrevidinho. E, mais tarde, quando ambos já estivessem no apartamento do loiro, ter uma boa noite de …

- Sakura-chan!

…E falando no diabo.

- Naruto!

- Quero perguntar-te uma coisa. Vamos para a varanda.

- Tá. "Yosh! Eu só não acerto na lotaria pá!"

Foram ambos para a varanda da mansão Uchiha. Lá fora estava uma noite linda, em que a lua iluminava todo o lugar, não sendo precisa qualquer luz artificial. Sentaram-se num banco de madeira, um ao lado do outro. Ambos cabisbaixos.

- Bem, quê que me querias perguntar? – a Haruno tentou puxar pelo loiro, que estava a corar que nem um tomate.

O loiro respirou bem fundo e levantou-se. De seguida, pôs-se de frente para Sakura e ajoelhou-se.

- Nós já nos conhecemos há muito tempo Sakura. Quando éramos crianças eu ficava sempre a observar-te. Fazia um caminho mais longo para a escola, com esperança de te ver a ir para as aulas de ballet. Na adolescência ficámos na mesma turma. Nem imaginas o quão feliz eu fiquei. Mesmo assim, qualquer passo que eu tentasse dar na nossa relação, empurravas-me para longe, e não fazes ideia do quão triste me punhas. Quando fizemos dezasseis anos, começamos a ficar cada vez mais próximos e acabamos por começar a namorar. Agora, eu quero dar um passo á frente na nossa relação. – Naruto tirou do bolso o anel de diamantes e ergueu-o no ar. – Haruno Sakura, queres casar comigo?

*

Quando ambos saíram do seu pequeno "esconderijo", Minato não precisou de olhar duas vezes para o seu filho para perceber uma coisa. Ele tinha conseguido. Aqueles sorrisos cúmplices. As bochechas coradas. Os dedos das mãos entrelaçados. O anel no dedo da sua nora.

- Naruto, quero apresentar-te a umas pessoas. Sakura, também vens.

Ambos assentiram com a cabeça e seguiram o mais velho.

*

** - **Sasuke. Lembras-te do que eu te disse?

- Sim, pai.

- Bem, então segue-me e tenta ser mais simpático possível.

Sasuke assentiu. Lá ia ele ser forçado a fazer outra coisa. Tornar-se amigo de um mero desconhecido. Ou assim ele pensava.

*

- Uchiha Sasuke-kun?

- Haruno-san?

Naruto piscou os olhos repetidamente com a cena que se passava mesmo à frente dos seus olhos. Quem era aquele ricaço e que relação tinha ele com a Sakura-chan?

- Tu conhece-lo? – o loiro perguntou, apontando para o moreno que, ao ver o loiro ficou bastante confuso. Ele já tinha visto a cara dele em algum lado. Olhou um bocadinho melhor para a cara dele, sem se mover do seu sítio. Não podia ser ele. Era impossível. Mas todos os pequenos detalhes encaixavam. Os cabelos loiros. Os olhos azuis. As seis riscas, três em cada bochecha. A pele morena…

- Sim – Sakura sorriu – Ele tocava piano nos meus recitais de ballet quando eu tinha onze, doze anos. Mas, de repente, desapareceu sem deixar rasto.

- Ufa! Tava a ver que tinha sido um ex-namorado ou algo do género.

- Aw. O menino está ciumento é? – disse, enquanto apertava, suavemente, uma das bochechas do loiro, o que provocava um sorriso inconsciente no loiro.

Aquele sorriso. Só podia ser ele.

- Un. – Uchiha Fugaku olhou para o filho e, de seguida, para Minato. – Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. Temos assuntos para tratar que não podem esperar. Certo, Namikaze-san?

- Certo Fugaku. E para de me chamar Namikaze, até parece que não nos conhecemos há muito tempo da maneira como falas. Isso afecta-me muito, sabes?

Ambos moveram-se para longe, deixando Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto sozinhos. Bem, não sozinhos, visto a sala estar cheia de gente.

- Bem, eu chamo-me Namikaze Naruto. Prazer em conhecer-te, Sasuke-san.

- Prazer – o outro disse, cumprimentando-o com a cabeça.

*

- Senhores e senhoras. Eu queria anunciar duas coisas. – Fugaku tinha na sua mão um microfone. Ao seu lado direito estava Minato. Todos olhavam para eles com admiração. Não era todos os dias que víamos duas das personalidades mais importantes do país no mesmo palco, certo? – A primeira é que a empresa Uchiha e a empresa Namikaze vai assinar um contracto. Ambas vão tornar-se numa só, formando a maior do Japão. Para evitar problemas de sucessão, quando um de nós morrer, a empresa será passada de forma repartida para Uchiha Itachi e Namikaze Naruto, os dois filhos mais velhos de cada uma das famílias. Eles iram geri-la em conjunto conforme melhor entenderem.

O salão explodiu em palmas de pura hipocrisia. Seria um horror se as duas maiores empresas do Japão se unissem numa só. Levaria a maior parte delas á falência com o enorme lucro que aquilo daria.

- E em segundo, quero anunciar o noivado do meu filho mais novo, Sasuke, com Usui Karin.

Então era isso que Itachi queria dizer com "O quê que achas da Karin?" Aquele bastardo inútil! Podia ao menos tê-lo avisado. No entanto, Sasuke não estava surpreendido. Sempre esperara um casamento arranjado, e, ao menos, ele iria casar com alguém que conhecia. Nem ficou espantado pela falta de reacção da Karin.

- Aff, tu também já sabias, certo? – ele perguntou para Karin, que estava mesmo ao seu lado.

- Sim, mas também não fiquei muito contente com a decisão. "Eu sou de ninguém, eu sou de todo mundo e todo o mundo é meu também!"

- Oferecida! – Sasuke exclamou em desacordo com as últimas frases da ruiva – Eu não caso com uma pessoa propicia a traições!

- Em primeiro lugar, aquilo era citação de uma música brasileira. Os meus pais viveram no Brasil durante algum tempo e obrigaram-me a ouvir música deste género. E segundo, como se tu fosses ser muito fiel menino homossex—

- Calou!! Se alguém te ouve é desta que o meu pai me manda para um campo de extermínio na Alemanha!

- És judeu?

- Não.

- Então duvido que fosses inimigo do Hitler naquela altura. Ele foi o primeiro emo da história.

- Essa foi uma indirecta? – Sasuke perguntou, visivelmente ofendido.

- Se a carapuça serve.

*

- Naruto! Vou roubar a tua noiva por esta noite. – Ino acenou ao longe para Naruto. Sakura estava com um dos braços entrelaçado no de Ino e o outro no de Tenten. Hinata também estava atrás dela com um pequeno sorriso e a acenar para o loiro. – Noite de mulheres. Bye bye!

E antes que Naruto pudesse protestar, já a loira tinha desaparecido com o seu grupo de amigas sanguinárias raptoras de noivas. Depois disto, os seus planos para uma noite romântica estavam arruinados.

O loiro olhou á sua volta e viu o Uchiha e uma mulher ruiva a aproximarem-se. Talvez juntar-se-ia a eles para animar a sua noite.

Karin olhou para o loiro e sorriu. Depois, sussurrou algo ao ouvido do moreno.

- Este é fofo, não te queres despedir da tua vida _á la rainbow._

- Vai morrer longe Karin.

- Entendido capitão. Adeus! Viver rápido para morrer jovem!

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Faz. Faz.

E com isto, Karin saiu de perto de Sasuke, deixando-o sozinho, frente a frente, com o loiro que invadia os seus sonhos. Sim, era ele. Só podia ser ele. Definitivamente e somente ele. O _seu _loiro.

*

Naruto não se lembra muito bem de como chegaram aquele estado. Tinham ido sair par ir beber uns copos e acabaram na porta do apartamento do loiro, corados devido aos bons copos de álcool que tinham tomado, e completamente bêbados.

Não ouve palavras, apenas um pequeno deslize do moreno que os pôs frente a frente. Olhos nos olhos. Caras demasiado próximas. Fecharam os olhos lentamente. Começaram a mover-se em direcção um do outro e os seus lábios tocaram-se. O beijo começou lento e suave. A boca do loiro sabia a álcool e a chocolate. A boca do moreno sabia a chocolate e a álcool. Depois, o beijo evolui para algo mais. Sasuke encostou cada vez mais o corpo ao do loiro e este, sem o mínimo de pudor, esgueirou as mãos para dentro das calças, e, por conseguinte, dos boxers do Uchiha. Este já estava visivelmente excitado. Naruto começou a apertar com força o membro do moreno, que gemia a cada movimento do loiro.

Entraram dentro do apartamento sem nunca se separarem. Começaram a despirem-se um ao outro no seu percurso até ao quarto, chegando ao seu destino já apenas com as suas roupas interiores.

O Uchiha pousou o loiro na cama, ficando com um braço de cada lado do corpo, totalmente apetecível, do outro.

- Sasuke, isto é errado. – Naruto disse ofegante. Corava muito e o volume dentro dos boxers contradizia totalmente o que ele dizia.

- Porquê? – o moreno perguntou, sem nunca tirar os braços do lado do Naruto – Por sermos ambos homens, ou por estarmos ambos noivos de outras pessoas?

- Ambas as coisas.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o homem loiro à sua frente. Queria possuí-lo naquele preciso momento, embora soubesse que isso poderia acabar com a relação do loiro com a Haruno. Suspirou e disse:

- Queres continuar?

Naruto não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar para os olhos que o fitavam tão fixamente. E finalmente ele descobriu quem era a pessoa nos seus sonhos. Não era outra pessoa senão Uchiha Sasuke, o homem dono das orbes negras, que o olhavam agora repletas de desejo.

- Quero.

Naruto puxou o Uchiha para perto de si e deposito-lhe outro beijo. Ficaram assim durante muito tempo, até que a falta de ar falou mais alto. Separaram-se, ambos ofegantes. Sasuke começou a olhar pelo corpo do loiro abaixo e decidiu tirar muito mais proveito dele. Desceu a boca até ao pescoço do loiro e mordeu-o. O loiro gemeu ao ouvido de Sasuke, deixando o moreno cada vez mais excitado.

Começou a brincar com os mamilos do loiro. Tocava. Mordia. Chupava. E voltava a morder. E tocava, e inúmeras outras coisas. O loiro já não aguentava.

- Ahh … Sasuke … para…

Sasuke decidiu acabar com o sofrimento do loiro e começou a fazer o trajecto até ao membro erecto do loiro com o dedo indicador. Quando chegou ao sítio desejado, deparou-se com a roupa interior de Naruto, algo que o incomodava imenso. Aproximou a boca da borda da irritante peça de roupa, e retirou-a de uma só vez, acabando por rasgá-la. Isso fez com que o loiro gemesse cada vez mais e decidisse, também ele, começar a despir a única peça de roupa no corpo do moreno. Desceu a mão até por entre as pernas do moreno e retirou-a de uma só vez. Agora estavam completamente expostos um ao outro.

Sasuke voltou a beijar o loiro de forma apaixonada, roçando o seu membro no deste. Depois, levantou a cabeça um bocado e admirou o loiro. Estava com os cabelos totalmente despenteados, a Lua iluminava a sua pele bronzeada, os olhos estavam expressivos e profundos e tinha um leve rubor na cara.

- És lindo.

Naruto corou até à ponta das orelhas, assemelhando-se à Hinata há alguns anos atrás, e virou a cara para o lado.

- De que ângulo, _baka!! _

- De quatro.

O Namikaze olhou fixamente para o moreno, confuso. Quê que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Não percebi.

- Eu disse de quatro. Já… Põe te quatro por amor a Deus, _dobe._

- _Teme!_

Sasuke riu-se com a reacção do loiro que, apesar de continuar a protestar baixinho, pôs-se de quatro, deixando-se à mercê do Uchiha. O moreno debruçou-se sobre o corpo do Naruto, penetrando-o com um dedo, tentando não magoar o loiro. O loiro gemia. De dor e, ao mesmo tempo, de prazer. Quando Sasuke viu que o corpo do outro já se estava a habituar à sensação, penetrou um segundo dedo e, mais tarde, um terceiro. Começou a mexê-los dentro do loiro e, quando achou que ele já estava pronto, retirou os dedos e penetrou-o, gentilmente, com o seu membro.

Naruto arrebentou numa mistura de sensações totalmente nova. Quando Sasuke começou a entrar e a sair rapidamente do seu corpo, dizendo coisas obscenas ao seu ouvido, Naruto podia jurar que estava prestes a explodir, mas o seu corpo não conseguia impedir de mover-se juntamente com o do Sasuke. Estavam em completa sincronia quando Sasuke gozou dentro do loiro, atingindo o orgasmo … juntos.

Caíram um ao lado do outro e acabaram por adormecer. Abraçados.

Naruto não percebia isto. Há cerca de algumas horas atrás, a sua mente só pensava numa única coisa. Sakura. Agora, parecia que a sua mente estava obcecada com apenas uma coisa, ou melhor, pessoa. Uchiha Sasuke. Não que estivesse apaixonado. Talvez estivesse. Talvez não estivesse. Talvez fosse apenas uma mera casualidade de factos. Talvez fosse apenas o álcool a fazer os seus efeitos. Ou talvez fosse o facto de ele ter encontrado, finalmente, o dono dos olhos negros que tanto o fascinavam. Ou talvez ele apenas quisesse enganar-se a si próprio ao não dizer que logo no primeiro dia em que os seus olhos se cruzaram com os do moreno, ele já se tinha apaixonado. E, enquanto isso, as folhas caíam lá fora. Oh … Maldito Outono.

* * *

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Mag-x-x**

Tou pensando em fazê-la um bocadinho maior, mas juro que não passará dos 5 capítulos. Não tenho imaginação para tanto.

Obrigada por acompanhar a fic ^_^

Gosta da escrita :$? ... muito obrigada :D

Obrigada pela review (:

**Blanxe**

Sério? Acha? Muito obrigada *---*

Também gostei de como ficou o final do primeiro capítulo *o*[o que é muito invulgar, visto eu raramente sentir-me satisfeita com aquilo que faço] ... Utilizei a mesma ideia, do outono e assim, para um concurso para a escola (claro que não é yaoi .__. minha stora de português ou ficava ultrajada ou de repente virava fangirl e isso não seria giro de se ver) e tou há espera para ver se vai ser apurada para a próxima fase ou não.

Obrigada pela review +.+

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Esta passagem:

_- Sim, mas também não fiquei muito contente com a decisão. "Eu sou de ninguém, eu sou de todo mundo e todo o mundo é meu também!"_

_- Oferecida! – Sasuke exclamou em desacordo com as últimas frases da ruiva._

Foi inspirada no meu treino de basket, em que uma das raparigas começou a cantar a música e quando chegou a essa parta eu gritei "Oferecida". Agora espero é que nenhuma das minhas colegas de equipa leiam yaoi e que decidem dar uma espreitadela à fic ... isso seria muito awkard. T_T

* * *

**Propaganda Time:**

VÃO. JÁ. A. ESTE. FÓRUM.

http : / / junjou-ic . forumeiros . com /

[sem espaços]

É um fórum de yaoi que eu frequento e isto necessita de muita mais gente. Facto! Por isso, registem-se, eu sou a Nessi, digam que vieram por minha parte e digam que o fórum é giro para aumentar o ego das admins ^o^

Btw, conhecem o kink-meme pt? O sitio onde vocês pedem fics de toda a santa fandom?

Aqui vai o link: http : / / community . livejournal . com / kink_meme_pt /

[mais uma vez, sem espaços]

E vão ler a minha outra fanfic SasuNaru, Getting Closer. ^_^

* * *

Gostou? Review! Odiou? Review! Gosta de jogar basket? Sério? Mesmo sério? A sério, sério? Review. Acabou de ir cortar os pulsos devido ao trauma que apanhou ao ler lemon mal feito? Ressuscite e Review! Acha que eu não dava para escritora porno? Review! Acha que eu dava para escritora porno? Em que mundo é que você vive e ... REVIEW!


End file.
